Kaleido Star : Flash of lighting
by Autumn Luna-Dancer
Summary: The duslyes are going to america and bring harry with them and them leave him thare! So stuck in america with no food or money he performs simple acrobatics on the street for a quick buck but gess who sees him and cant leave a poor stray wiht talint alone
1. Prolog: Lilly in America

Okay, I can already hear the angry mob looking for their pitchforks and torches. But hear me out! I purchased Kaleido Star first and second season and this idea just popped into my head.

Prolog: Lilly in America

Lilly watched the show in awe. Their movements and timing were flawless. She knew the performers were muggles but as she watched she could almost SEE the magic of their performance. This was truly the greatest circus in the world. But what truly made this circus the most amazing circus in the world was the fact that in the next seat was her big sister laughing and smiling just like she and their parents.

Ever sense she had been accepted into Hogwarts the relationship between she and her sister had become strained. Because of the special treatment their parents gave her, Petunia began to resent her and her magic. But she was also scared for her sister. 

The entire family knew about the civil war brewing in the Wizarding world and the fact that if a full scale war did brake out, Lilly and other muggleborns would be prime targets. Yet, sitting here in this magical place, Lilly couldn't help but feel that everything would be alright and that after this, she and her sister would be closer than ever.

Little did she know that a mere two weeks from now her parents would be killed by death eaters and her dear sister would push her away. Forever hating and fearing the magic that killed her parents and stole her sister. So it was no wonder that when five years later Dumbledore placed little Harry on her doorstep she refused to loved him.If it's not clear 

Lilly is 15 and Petunia is 16. The books never clearly stated the order of their birth.


	2. Chapter One: Family Bonding

Chapter 2: Family "Bonding"

Harry looked out the plain window. He still couldn't belive he (and Aunt) were going to america! Not only that but Dumbeldor actually let him go. Something about "Srtagthaning the bond between he and his Aunt and ect..ect..." he kinda stopped paying attention.

But what really really freak ed him out right now was the fact that his Aunt had yet to complained about his presents on her privet trip. Nothing. Not oneness on this whole trip. It was really crepen him out. This just wasn't natural.

'Oh well' he thoht. 'Theirs nothing I can do about it.'

"Bo-Harry while we are in America I wasn't you to be on your beast behavior." Patuna said.

'Yea okay we have defiantly entered the twilight zone. Pleas keep your seats in the upright position, don't lower you trays, and be ready for bran sucking aliens, killer dolls, pig like people, and Voldermort in a tutu singing the star spangled banner while riding a unicicle.' Harry Thoht. 'Something is up and I probably will not like this.'

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry winded. 'Well so much for being sudel.'

Petuna ducked her head she looked almost...sad. "Harry I know I have never ben a good aunt to you. I've aloud my husband and son do horde things to you. I have also done some things I'm not very prod of." She sighed. "Did you know I can't have any children." Harry shock his head. "Dudly was a very ruff pregnancy. I nearly lost him so many times and I nervily died during his birth. I was told I could never have children again. I guess that why I spooled him so much. He was the only child I could ever have."Suddenly she smiled. "But aperently they were wrong." tuning to look him fully in the face she had a full on grin. and for the first time she looked like Lilly sister. "I'm going to have a babe and I want you and I to be her family. I'm getting a divorce."

"What?" Harry could hardly belive it. His aunt Petuna was apologizing and getting a divorce!

"Now I know this is a little shocking." Petuna looked wishfully for a moment. "But I want to have a family without Vernon. I really only marred him because I became pregnant. There was no love in our marring. You'll be a big help and I'll want you to help out, too. I know for a fact that my babe has magic."

Harry gaped at her this went beyond the twilight zone they were now in a realm of weard all its own.

"Dumbeldoor knows about the babe. That why he let you come with me he also told me about the specialist I'm going to be seeing."

"Why do you need to see a specialist?" Harry asked worldly. He wold never admit it but he was a little wored for his aunt. She was having a child when it was supposed to be impossible and levying her husband because of it.

"I'm having twins. One girl and one boy. One has a maigicel signature and the other doesn't." Petunia looked wored. "It's not very co men and only happens once every two thousand conceptions. It will be difficult enof to have children but add in the septet signals and it will be nearly impossible. Also they can't tell witch child has the signature until the fifth month."

"Are we staying here until their born?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But I'm having a ciarian." Peunia said. "It will be safer for the babes."

"What about you?"

"Then this children will really be my last. But enof about that. We can talk about this more when we get to the hotel. Right now Let get some thing to eat and watch the cheesy American movie. Okay?"

Harry noded and told his aunt what he wanted then went back to the movie never notices the very sliterin sneer his aunt now wore.

A/N: now before you ask Yes Petuna is actually pregnant with more than one child and yes only one has magic signal. I can't decided witch child is magical those so I put it up to my readers. Also I have spell checked this with the spell cheack that is on. One more thing this is taking place after book 4.

Lastly I need a paring.

Luna/Harry- I really like luna and if she's not with harry I will try to get a brother sister relation ship with them

Draco/Harry- Not quite sure how I'll get him to America but I will try If you really want it.

Yuri/Harry- I don't really remember much about him so I'll have to re watch the firs season

OMC/Harry- Just in case

Sora/Harry- Please Don't. I'm begging you here but I'll give it a shot if you want it.

Sora/Layla- Never written femslash but I'll give it a shot

Sora/Ken- Hay! he is a nice guy and helps sora out a whole lot and I will try to get him some action in this story

Sora/Yuri- She has a little crush on him in the beginning and he dose save her every now and then.

If you want a difrent paring That I didn't put up then suggest it and I'll consider it.


End file.
